


Blind

by futbolr745



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2529947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futbolr745/pseuds/futbolr745
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Competition takes it tole during a USWNT Training Session.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind

Alex lifted her arm and pointed her thumb over her shoulder to indicate the level of play in the group behind her. “Come on Tobin we have to do better, the other group is killing us!” Tobin just glared at Alex with a frustrated and pissed off look.  “Hey I am trying here.  Remember that I’m not one hundred percent today.  My stomach is still queezy.” “I get that but our level of play is suffering.” Just then Saurbraun and Klingenberg enter into the discussion as they ran back towards their team mates.

“Come on guys let’s do the best we can,” the two women replied.  “Tobin should have skipped practice today,” Alex replied.  “Hold up Tobin we are almost done here,” Becky said trying to moderate the tension. “I would love a little support here Al.  I figured you of all people would understand my situation.”

“Jill wants to see crisp passing and runs to net and scoring.  I want to win this Tobin.  We have only scored two goals in eight attempts. This session is reflecting badly on all of us. I figured you of all people would get that.” Kling breaks in, “Hey, Alex come on.” Tobin starts to walk away.  “Tobin we are almost finished,” Becky pleads.  Tobin continues to walk towards the sideline.  “Jesus Alex what gives,” Becky says.

Jill walked over to Tobin recognizing that she had left the group.  “Tobin are you ok?” “My stomach doesn’t want to play today coach.  I have done as much as I can.  I’m going to sit out for the remainder of the session.”  Jill understood and walked over to Tobin’s group. 

“I spoke with Tobin just now and she is sitting out for the rest of this session, Jill explained.  She has been trying really hard today.  She told me before practice that she may not make it through the entire session but wanted to try.  She didn’t want to break up your grouping since you did so well yesterday.  Even though that may not have been the best decision for Tobin’s health, she really wanted to be here and did not want to let you all down.  I also wanted to let you know not to stress on your performance today.  You have all done a fine job over the past week.  I’m very pleased with the relationships and combinations that are building.”  The team mates looked relieved as Jill turned and headed towards the other group. They really thought that she was disappointed with their performance.

“Well we didn’t see that coming,” Kling said. “It makes sense though, Tobin is always thinking about everyone else,” Becky replied.  Alex just stood there with her hands on her hips looking over guiltily at Tobin who was lying on the bench looking at the sky.  The group ran through a few more drills and then practice was officially over.

Tobin stood up from the bench where she had been resting and began to walk towards the bus.  She sat down in her usual seat and decided to roll up her sweatshirt and used it as a pillow for her head so she could rest against the window. The team packed up.  Alex grabbed her bag and water bottle and walked towards the bus. As she walked closer to the bus her stomach got tighter and tighter. She hated when her competitiveness got in the way of her relationships.  She knew she had to make things right.

As she stepped up into the bus and walked towards Tobin, she could see her resting against the window with her eyes closed.  This is not going to be easy Alex thought.  She sat down and Tobin did not move.  Alex reached her hand out and she gently placed it on Tobin’s upper arm. “Hey.” Tobin slowly opened her eyes and acknowledged the contact.  “I’m really sorry about today.” I really want us to get the start together against Trinidad. That’s why I was so intense during our session.”  Tobin heard what Alex said but did not respond.

“Are you feeling any better?” Tobin lifted her shoulders slightly and told Alex she was still nauseous.  She tipped her head back towards the window and remained quiet.  Alex sat in her seat and looked out the window on the ride home looking at Tobin while she rested. Morgan you really screwed up today she thought in her mind.

They finally arrived at the hotel and Alex offered to carry Tobin’s bags back to the room and Tobin accepted.  “I’m going to take a shower,” Tobin said.  She was feeling chilled.  The hot shower was just what the midfielder needed to warm up and relax. Tobin finally finished her shower got dressed and basically fell into bed.  Alex grabbed her cloths and showered next.  As she showered, she kept thinking about what she could say to Tobin that would help convey where her mind was at during practice. Alex had to explain why her comments seemed so self-directed during practice and why she did not consider Tobin’s situation.

Tobin was just starting to drift off when she heard Alex shut down the water in the shower. After a few minutes the door to the bathroom opened.  Alex tossed her dirty uniform into the laundry bag and walked over to Tobin’s bed.  Tobin felt bed sink a bit as Alex sat on the edge beside her. Alex placed her hand on Tobin’s hip.  “Hey, I hope you can forgive me.   I know you were trying really hard today and I should have never responded the way I did. I was selfish.”  Tobin rolled towards Alex and looked up at the forward.

“Lex, the last thing I wanted to do was screw up our session. I really thought I could do it.  Jill was aware of my situation and you knew I was sick so I didn’t think I had to explain it.” Becky and Klings were supporting me and they didn’t even know I was sick.  I get the competitive piece and I know you were probably trying to motivate me but knowing my situation I guess I’m disappointed in your reaction,” Tobin replied.

“Tobin, I was selfish and because I did not know you had spoken to Jill prior, I figured she was going to pull our chances to start in the match against Trinidad.  That is where my mind was at and that is where my frustration stemmed from. I really want us to start together.  It has been awhile since we have had that chance.  I was frustrated and I should have been more supportive. I’m truly sorry and I hope you can forgive me.”

“Lex, you know that our friendship and playing together is one of the most important things to me,” Tobin said. “The competition got the best of me Tobin and I put those feeling in front of you. That was wrong.  I wish I could take it back.”  Alex’s sincerity was validated in her eyes.  Tobin could see it.

“I love the fact you’re competitive Lex. That’s one of the qualities I admire the most in you. It can be a good thing but can also make you blind in situations, agreed?” “Agreed, Alex replied.  “I accept your apology.”  Alex reached down and hugged midfielder. As Alex sat back up she felt relieved.  “Can I get you anything?” Tobin looked at Alex, “Some water would be great.” Alex left their hotel room and walked over to the training room and grabbed a couple water bottles.  When Alex walked back into the room , Tobin was sitting against the headboard with a pillow behind her head.  “What are you watching,” Alex asked.  “I was thinking about watching “True Detectives” on demand.  “Do you want to join me?” Alex just smiled and positioned herself beside the midfielder.  “Thank you Tobin for your patience and understanding of your truly over the top competitive friend.”


End file.
